Remus's Explainations
by Solaris
Summary: What if Harry Potter learned about the Marauders from Remus after he had quit? Movie-verse!


Title: Remus's Explanations.  
Author: Beth Brownell  
Feedback: Feedback is very much welcomed.  
Archive: Ask me first.  
Rating: PG.  
Pairing(s): None.  
Beta readers: The members of HPBFF group on yahoo groups.  
Summary: What if Harry Potter learned about the Marauders from Remus after he had quit? Movie-verse!  
Notes: This story does contain spoilers for the movie Prisoner of Azkaban, if you have not seen the movie yet, I suggest seeing the movie first and then returning to this one. This is a what if story dealing with that movie.  
Disclaimer: I am only borrowing the characters that JKR created for a short time and I'm not receiving any money for this story. JKR is a Goddess for blessing us with them.

**Remus's Explanations.******

"Hi Harry, come in." Remus said, as he was packing his things in his trunks.

"But how did you know?" asked Harry surprised.

Remus waved his wand towards the map that was on his desk. "Ever wonder how this map knew who was in this castle?"

"Well, yes, I figured it was done by Fred and George Weasley."

Remus chuckled. "My dear Harry, not them, they didn't know who created this map and yes, I knew it was a map when Snape showed it to me. For I was one of the ones who created it,"

"You mean you created this map?" asked Harry, looking at Remus shocked.

Remus nodded as he continued to pack his trunks. "One of the names on the credits of the Marauder's Map is Moony, correct?"

Harry didn't move towards the map nor did he say a word. Remus stopped packing and turned to look at him. "Go on, read it,"

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present the Marauder's Map." Harry read. Harry then realized that maybe just maybe Remus was Moony. "Are you…Moony?"

Remus softly chuckled. "Yes, I am. Your father was Prongs, Sirius Padfoot and Peter Wormtail. James and Sirius created this map, to help them escape the castle each full moon and any other night when they wanted to go out somewhere. We were the Marauders' of Hogwarts when we were in school."

"Then, they knew about you being a werewolf?" asked Harry.

Remus nodded as he turned back to his books on the shelf. "James and Sirius found out at the end of the first year. It took them till their fifth year to become Animagus, they had to help Peter transform each time as he had minor trouble with it. But I see that he finally managed to get it right after all these years."

The room was silent but for the books that was being placed back in the trunks. Harry was not very happy watching him pack up his things. "Don't go."

"What did you say, Harry?" asked Remus, turning to glance at him.

"I said don't go. I'll tell the school board that you transformed to defend us from Black and after you injured him, fearing you might hurt us in your angered stated, you fled into the forest," said Harry.

"Oh, my dear Harry, I couldn't let that happen. I could have bitten anyone of you last night. Seriously, I could have bitten you, Hermione, Ron, even Snape. It would have killed me if that had happened. I would have betrayed my word to Dumbledore when he hired me," said Remus, going to Harry's side and placing his hand on his shoulder.

"But you are by far the best teacher we had to date," Harry said.

"I know. But in my condition, I am a danger to the students here." Remus said, as he looked at a small covered cage that was fluttering about. "Could you do me a favor, Harry?"

"Sure, what is it?" Harry asked.

"I received this covered cage this morning and I think Ron would like to have it," Remus said, as he handed the cage over to Harry. "Don't peek; it's for Ron…from a mutual friend of ours,"

Harry realized who it was and nodded. "Did he…send…anything else?" He was afraid to state Sirius's name in public even in Remus's office for fear of the ghosts overhearing it and telling Dumbledore about it.

Remus nodded as he handed over another letter with the words Harry Potter written over it. "He sent that letter to me the same time he sent the package to me. I know who sent you that Fire-bolt that you won the Quidditch Cup on. Go on, read it,"

"I think I will wait till I get on the train, Professor." Harry said.

Remus smiled as he finished packing the last of his things, picked up his trunk and his walking cane. Remus glanced around the room and his eyes lay upon the map. Whisked out his wand and spoke, "Mischief managed. Since I'm no longer your teacher, I have no qualms about giving this back to you, Harry."

Harry picked up the map and watched as the letters faded from view. Harry looked up to see Remus smile, and then turned to walk down the stairs, across the classroom and out the door. His heart fell to his stomach knowing that Remus was gone from Hogwarts. He walked back to the dorms to see Ron and Hermione talking in the common room. Harry asked them both to come with him. They followed him to the courtyard where Harry handed Ron the present and a note from their friend.

"Remus received it this morning from a mutual friend of ours, it's for you Ron," said Harry.

Ron opened the present first and saw that it was a tiny brown owl. "It's an Owl, my very own Owl!"

Harry smiled, "Well, read the note?"

"Oh right!" Ron picked up the note and opened it. Ron whispered, "_I thought you might like to keep this owl, as it is my fault you no longer have a rat as a pet, S_. He sent me an Owl! He's bloody great!"

"Harry, didn't he send you anything?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," Harry whispered, as he opened his letter and a piece of parchment fell out. Harry picked it up and read it. "_I, Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather, hereby give him permission to visit Hogsmeade on weekends_. That'll be good enough for Dumbledore."

"Read the other one, Harry." Hermione said.

"_Harry, there was something that I never got around to telling you during our brief meeting. The Fire-bolt you got for Christmas, consider it to be thirteen years worth of birthday presents from your godfather_. It was him, he sent it to me." Harry whispered, smiling bigly.

"Now that is what I call a very good birthday present, Harry." Ron said, as he held his little owl in his hands.

"Yeah, we better go pack our things and get moving to the train for home." Harry said, as they all rushed back to the Gryffindor dormitory to finish packing the last of their things. Harry turned to look at the cloudy sky and noticed one that looked like a hippogriff and a rider on its back before it faded into the other clouds. He smiled as he whispered, "Thanks, Sirius."

**This story is now done.**


End file.
